Isabella Swan: Orphan? Princess?
by natalieNhearts
Summary: Isabella Swan: orphaned at the age of six. What happens when a certain honey eyes family adopts her when shes 15? What happens when she catches the eye of a certain bronze haired god, or will she fall for the southern blonde sweatheart when shes older? R!
1. Chapter 1

_I wait for the post man to bring me your letter_

_and i wear all your old clothes, your pull on sweaters_

_and i carry the wait of the world on my shoulders _

_daddy to hold me _

_thats what i needed whyd you have to go?_

_whyd you have to go?_

_daughter to father, daughter to father _

_tell me the truth _

_did you ever love me, cause these are the confessions of a broken heart_

Chapter 1

I woke up screaming, as per usual. Sweat poured down my neck and chest. I remmembered the dream. As i did every night. My father screaming profanities at my mother and mother slamming the door in his face. I remembered my father dropping me off in the front of a cold looking stone buling in Italy. Telling me to knock on the door and that hed send me a letter. I calmed my breathing down and heard the pitter patter of tiny feet coming my way.

"Bellsie, you dreamed again?" Annabell said as she came running down the hall. My sweet little angel.

"Yes, i did Annie, now why dont you and i go back to your room, ill tuck you in and you can go to sleep ok princess?" I said taking her tiny hand in mine and walking down the corridor of sleeping children stopping at the room farthest down the hall. I tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead promising to come do the same tommrow night.

I climbed back wearily into my own small bunk bed that i shared with Jessica. I had been at this place since the day my father left me here nine years ago. He left me here at only six years old. He sent letters and nice gifts but what i needed was a family to love and care about. I was fifteen now, nearing my sixteenth birthday. I had been to nearly ten foster homes since iv come here. Every time being a dissapointment and being sent back. No matter how hard i tried.

Annabell was my only solance. She was only a wee little thing. Four years old, shed arrived when i had been living here. I was like her mother. Being the oldest at this orphange i had the job of rasing and nursing the babies at night feeding them from bottles and changing diapers. Annabell had become attached to me, so i was assigned to her. I dressed and fed her, taught her to read and write, to draw. I was in ways and purposes her mother.

We looked very much alike, often when i would be sent on errands and have to carry her with me people would stop and ask me if she was my sister. Being the rebel i am i said 'no sorry, shes my daughter'. They would give me strange looks and shake their heads in dissapointment.

She had the same long curly chesnut colored hair as me, the same wide honey eyes. She was a gorgous little thing. I sighed and fell back asleep on the hard bumpy mattress awaiting the next tortourous day.

I woke to the sound of pots and pans being clanked together from the hallways. Ms. Lauren strode sternly past the corridor waking everyone up. I sat up and remembered what day it was. Open house. As we orphans called it. It was when everyone would dress and act their nicest and people from all over the city would come and sometimes adopt girls. The girls that where left would stay and new orphaned girls would take the gone ones place. I sighed knowing not to expect anything. Everyone here but me was eleven or under. Jessica and me being the only people over thirteen.

Jess was fourteen a year younger than me and had only been here for half a year. I was sure she would be adopted. She had straight blonde hair with big innocent ocean blue eyes. She was a sweat well mannered girl who had been brought here by an uncle after being orphaned in a deveasting car crash in which everyone but her had died.

I took a quick shower and brushed the tangles out of my long chestnut hair. It curled quickly rolling down to my waist in thick curls. I put on a bit of blush and mascara and tugged on a soft knitted summer dress and some white flats. I clicked on the gold locket i had gotten from my mother before she died and looked in the mirror. I looked pretty enough. I looked like a teenager. No one would adopt me i knew that.

I quickly stopped sulking and went to wake Annabell. I gently woke her up and gave her a towel pushing her toward the showers. After she came out with her long chestnut hair riding down her back i sat her down and brushed the knotts out of her soft hair. It curled almost exactly like mine. I dressed her in a cute pink summer dress that softened her eyes and patted her cheeks. I couldnt help the tear that slid down my face. Annie would get adopted today i knew she would, all the little ones went quickly, you could only adopt a child who was four or older and it was her turn this year.

"Ready Annie?" I said after wiping the stray tear.

"Yes Belsie." With that she took my hand and we walked down the corridor and stairs together toward the assembly room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as me and Annie stepped downstairs we where ushered into a straight line behind the curtains. Mrs. Angela came over to be and smoothed out my dress and hair, she kissed me on the cheek and did the same to Annie. Mrs. Angela was a very nice woman who lived here since i was ten. She had been here working for five years now. She was once of the nicest ladies you could ever meet. Sweet caring and selfless.

I heard Ms. Jessica speaking into a microphone on the stage. I looked down at Annabell and scooped her up into a big hug.

"Bellsie, you be hugging me so tight" She squealed giggling.

"Why yes, i am hugging you tight my little princess, I love you Annie" I whispered in her ear as i set her down.

"I lub you too Bellsie" She said pulling me down to give me a peck on the cheek. She took my hand again as we walked out toward the stage in a neat line. I looked around the assembly room. There where many people there mostly young couples and whole familys. Once family stood out to me the most. There was a man with light blonde hair and a very pale exterior, gorgous beyond belief, he looked about his late twenty's or early thirty's. Next to this man was a lady with long brown hair and the same deathly pale skin, she had a very pretty heart shaped face and a well curved body. They where both beautiful. The strange thing was that all three had the same deathly pale skin and the same gorgous honey brown eyes.

Next to the couple who where holding hands lovingly was a girl who looked about 17 she had shoulder length slick black hair that pointed in every direction, she had the same pale skin and was very short, thin to the extreme, she reminded me of TinkerBell. She was still extremly pretty though.

As i walked out onto the stage with Annie in front of me, the girl with the black hair tapped her father on the shoulder exitedly and pointed in my general direction. i wondered if they where interested in Annie, i had known not to get my hopes up. I was a hopeless cause. As the crowd dispersed and met the children i silently pushed Annie toward a couple who was taking an interest in her. The woman looked nice, with a soft carefull smile, the man was also grinning and bent down on his knee to look at her in the eye. Annabell giggled as he showed her a magic trick.

I sighed slowly trying to calm myself. I watched as even Jess walked out of the room toward the adoption paper table holding the hands of two middle aged people. I sat down in the far corner of the room and waited for the even t to be over. As i stood from the chair to head back up to my room i felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned and saw those honey golden eyes. The girl with the black hair was standing in front of me bouncing exitdedly and smiling very widley.

"Hello, my names Alice Cullen, these are my adopted parents Esme Cullen and Carlise Cullen, wed like to adopt you" She said quickly. Esme and Carlisle where standing behind her looking at me with loving wide eyes and beatiful smiles.

"Hi, my names Isabella Swan, but i prefer Bella" I said looking at all three with a smile tugging at my lips. "You really want me to be a part of your family?" I said looking at all three of them in the eyes, hopefully.

"Yes, we would love for you to be a part of our family and come live with us as a cullen" Carlisle said with Esme nodding along.

"Ok, Id love to be a part of your family" I said with as much enthusiasum as Alice had.

"OMG! YAY! we are going to have so much fun! Wer gonna be best friends, and youll love my sibling, Theres Jasper, he has honey blonde hair and hes 18 me and him are a couple, and then theres Rosalie a tall blonde girl who could make even supermodels jeluse, shes with Emmett a tall brawly one with dimples and curly brown hair, and then theres Edward, hes tall and more boyish with messy bronze hair, hes not with anyone but maybe you guys will hit it off" She told me as we walked toward the table.

It was then that i remmembered Annie. I looked frantically around the room tears springing from my eyes as i realized she was gone, adopted, and i hadnt even gotten to say bye. Alice looked at me confused.

"Did i say something bad?" She said confused with my tears as Esme and Carlisle went to sign the adoption papers.

"No, no, its just i didnt get to say bye to Annie, iv rasied her since she was a newborn, shes like a daughter to me, and i think she got adopted and shes gone. " I said my tears turning to sobs quickly. Alice hugged me to her rubbing smooth circles into my back. She was very cold, it felt nice.

"BELLSSIEE!" I heard a sweet little voice call. i turned frantically looking for her.

"ANNABELL?" I asked yelling out. Then i felt a small body hit the side of me hugging my waist.

"Bellsie, i is leaving! and you too?" She said in her sweet four year old voice. The couple i had seen her with earlier stood behind her holding hands and smiling at their new daughter.

"Oh Annie, yes im leaving too, ill miss you so much my little princess" I said hugging her to me, i felt a wetness on my shirt and looked down to see small tears slip out of Annies eyes. I quickly wiped them away by kissing them.

"I lub you Bellsie, i never forget you ok? I lub you alot you will always be my mommy" She gave me a long squeeze and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Annie i will never ever forget you i love you and youll always be my little princess" I sqeezed her tight and planted kisses all over her face. I set her down and wiped my tears as i watched her walk away hand in hand with her new parents. She would be just fine.

"Aww! that was so cute!" Alice said giving me a hug. We got to the car that they said was theres. It was a black Ferrari.

"This is my baby." Esme said sitting in the passanger seat. I slipped into the back and watched the world fly by me. We drove for several hours and finally got to a airport. After checking in and buying tickets we boarded the plane from Italy to Forks Washington. I wondered what America was like. I had always lived in Italy.

We landed and got into the black Ferrari wich had been shipped over here and drove down the freeway. Everything was very damp here, it was raining softly and the sides of the roads looked like a jungle. Green everywhere. It was pretty but i worried about the rain. We finally pulled up to a large mansion that took my breath away.

It was at least three stories and the whole back wall was made of glass. Alice held my hand as we walked into the house. It was well after midnight but there in the living room sat four extrodinary people.

There was a tall blonde girl who was smiling warmly and introduced herself as Rosalie she was sitting in a big brawny one that introduced himself as Emmett, There was a tall lanky one with honey blonde curls who flew to Alice and kissed her softly he introduced himself as Jasper. The last boy had a cute crooked smile with messy reddish bronze hair and said he was Edward. I felt some kind of pull to him.

After i got a tour of the house they said that while they fixed up my room i could take a nap in Alice's room if i was tired if not, i could do whatever i wanted. i wandered around the house untill i came to the music room. I sat down against the wall with my guitar i had brought with me and started to sing the song that i had made up in my head when i had talked to Edward during the tour of the house.

I knew i was starting to fall for him, and bad, but i would never admit it. I started to sing:

_**When I was younger**_

_**I saw my daddy cry**_

_**And curse at the wind**_

_**He broke his own heart**_

_**And I watched**_

_**As he tried to reassemble it**_

_**And my momma swore that**_

_**She would never let herself forget**_

_**And that was the day that I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of love**_

_**If it does not exist**_

_**But darlin,**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**But, you, are, the only exception**_

_**But, you, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**Maybe I know, somewhere**_

_**Deep in my soul**_

_**That love never lasts**_

_**And we've got to find other ways**_

_**To make it alone**_

_**Or keep a straight face**_

_**And I've always lived like this**_

_**Keeping a comfortable, distance**_

_**And up until now**_

_**I'd sworn to myself that I'm content**_

_**With loneliness**_

_**Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**I've got a tight grip on reality**_

_**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here**_

_**I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up**_

_**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**_

_**Oh**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**You, are, the only exception**_

_**And I'm on my way to believing.**_

_**Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.**_

__As i finished my song i heard clapping coming from the door and flashed my eyes open. My whole new family stood at the door. I quickly looked down my cheeks turning a bright red.

"That was wonderful Bells, you have a gorgous voice" Rosalie said as i headed out the door.

"Thanks, i didnt know you guys where watching" I said softly. Rosalie smiled and led me to my room.

"Here you are, you and Edward are both on the second floor, everyone else is on the third floor, You guys have a connected room so if you need anything you could just pop in on Edward and hell help you or you could go upstairs and knock on my door and id be happy to help" She said with a smile. I think she noticed how my heart sped up when she said Edwards name.

I looked around the room after she left and noticed that the rooms where connected by a hallway, there was no door, you could walk from one room to another without being noticed coming in. It seemed as though we shared a bathroom. I didnt mind, i was used to sharing everything with a hundred other girls.

I went over to the closet and picked out some pink pjs Alice surley bought me and slipped off my shirt and shorts as i prepared to change. I was wearing cute lacey purple bra and panties and i must admit i looked damn good. I was thin but not too thin and i had a nice perky butt with nice boobs too. I turned around to get the clothes and Edward walked in.

"Hey Bell-" His eyes widened when he saw me and i yelped as he turned around i quickly tugged on my shirt and pants, it showed my pierced belly.

"Sorry bout that"

"Its ok, so wanna come watch a movie with me?" He asked and nodded toward his room.

"Sure" I walked over to his room and sat down as he searched for a movie.

** HIYA! :D did you guys like the chapter? its like uber duper long! isnt it? Or ami just krazy? lol. SO REVIEW! and ill continue to post super long chapters daily ok? So what should happen in the story? And if anyone has any good names tell me cuz i dont like the name, if you review with a good name ill give you a sneak peak on the events of the next three chapters:D REVIEW!**

** -NATALIExoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

** HIYAAA PEOPLE! so just to clarify some questions that people are havingg Annabell aka Annie is adopted by the denalis but Bella wont know that untill later on in the story we wont hear much about Annie maybe even like for 20 chapters this is going to be about a 25-30 chapter story and then there will be a sequel if you guys want it. Also sorry about the confusion iv decided to bump Alec from the story and make it a Bella/Edward story or a Bella/Jasper story. It says Bella/Edward on the story guide thingy but it may or may not be a Jasper involved story. Tell me what you guys want and ill see what i can do:D **

** So sorry that is so long up here! BTW i just wanted to say thank you to KATHY HEISER because she's reviewed all my stories so far and i really appreciate that also thank you to FOREVERTWILIGHTLUVER (hehe even though we got off on the wrong foot) Shes one of my best readers and shes very supportive! so enough of this lets get to the story? REVIEW!:D**

** -NATALIExoxo**

_**Wake up to a sunny day**_

_**not a cloud up in the sky **_

_**and then it starts to rain **_

_**my defences hit the ground **_

_**and they shatter all around **_

_**so open and exposed**_

_**but i found strenghth in the struggle**_

_**face to face with my troubles**_

_**when your broken in a million little peices**_

_**and your trying but you cant hold on anymore**_

_**every tear falls down for a reason**_

_**dont you stop believing in yourself **_

Chapter 3 EPOV

As i watched Bella settle into a fluffy pillow she had grabbed from my bed to watch a movie with me i could still see the bright red in her cheeks. I had accidentally walked in on her changing. Id have to be more carefull with that. I thought it would be hard to have a human in the house and at first had objected to adopting Isabella but now that she was here i knew i would never hurt her. Of course being in the same room with her had its downs, the scent burned my throat but i was sure i wouldnt loose control.

She smelled a bit like Fressias and lillies a wonderful smell intoxicating but not in a blood related way. I had been monitering Jaspers thoughts the whole time she was here, it seemed that he and Alice would not be together much longer. Jasper had his eye on Isabella. Or Bella as she liked to be called. I would try to help Alice and keep him away from Bella. I noted that Bella was very pretty. She had chocolate brown curls that went down to her waist and thoughfull chocolate brown eyes that matched her hair and reflected off of her pale skin. She was almost as pale as us.

I sat down next to Bella on the ground and picked up the controller going to the on demand section of the TV. I brought out a bowl of popcorn earlier and handed it to bella taking a few myself but not eating them.

"so what movie would you like to see today Isabella?" I asked her watching her slightly annoyed expression at being called by her first name. I could not read her mind so i was often frustrated and wanted to know what she was thinking when she had these kind of emotions written on her face.

"Umm...well anything, how bout that new movie Eclipse?" She asked. I sighed and clicked on it watching as Robert Patterson popped up on the screen along with Kristen Stewert. After two hours of complte tortoure the movie ended and i found that Bella had fallen asleep on my floor. I chuckled lifting her up carefull and easily. I proceded to take her back to her room for a good nights or mornings sleep.

As i set her down on the bed she woke up and rubbed her eyes groggily. She groaned and stretched out. I watched her breasts perk up and her thin stomach slide even more out of her shirt. I surpressed the thoughts. This wasnt the time.

"i cant believe i fell asleep" She said as she looked up at me with those brown eyes.

"Well, you guys arrived in the middle of the night, we watched a movie the rest of the night and we have school in 6 hours. Its 2:30 in the morning. Get some sleep and ill wake you to get ready." I slipped out of the room. I sighed as i lay down on my bed and thought. Tomorrow would be the first day of the new school year. We where all registered. Bella was going to be a Junior, like me and Alice, Jasper Emmett and Rosalie where all enrolled as Seniors.

BPOV

I woke up to a dazzling face inches above mine shaking me lightly. Edward chuckled when i awoke and grabbed my pillow hitting him with it and rolling over groaning from lack of sleep. Even though i had only slept about five and a half hours i felt refreshed and awake. I decided to take a shower and stood up shoving Edward off the bed.

He stuck his tongue out at me and i pushed him out the door toward his own room tellling him to get ready. I went to my closet and looked through the enless amout of clothes. I finally just decided to grab a lacey purple thong and matching bra and towel and head off into the rest room i would pick my outfit after ward. I undressed and stepped into the hot water.

The shower was relaxing and much better than anything at the Orphange that i had lived in my whole life. After the shower i felt clean and smelled like Strawberries thanks to my shampoo and conditioner. I had my legs cleanly shaved and slipped on my undergarments. I shook out my hair brushing it and slipping some Frizz serum into it to make it look shiny and healthier. My curls quickly dried and bounced as i walked over to the door. I stepped out and hit something cold and hard. I looked up to see Edwards stunned face.

"Sorry, Sorry, im just uhh" He stammered. My eyes where wide open this was so embarrasing. I pushed him into the restroom and ran over to my room. I went into the closet and finally settled on some black denim short shorts, with a shiny silver metallica band TShirt that was cut into a Vneck and had tank top sleeves, i pulled on a black blazer and some tan gladiator sandals. I also decided to take a shiny over the shoulder bag from Gucci and some D&G golden oversized sunglasses. I put on a hint of blush and some mascara and a sprits of perfume before stuffing my wallet and notebook into my bag.

I went down stairs to find Alice and Rosalie cooking some pancakes and eggs. I chowed them down and noticed they didnt eat anything. No one did really.

"Arnt you guys going to eat something?" I asked them as Emmett came in.

"Nah, wer not really hungrey, well eat a big lunch." They smiled at me and nodded giving me a thumbs up when they saw my outfit. I heard the door click open. Edward was wearing black straight leg jeans a gray Vneck and his messy bronze hair had glistening rain drops in it.

"Hello Bells" He said going up to me and kissing me on the cheek. We got into his car and drove to school. I was nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi people. soo...i really dont know if i should continue this story it doesnt seem to be getting alot of reviews and im just not sure anymore. If i get over five reviews on this chapter then i will continue it. So back to the story:D**

_You take a deep breath_

_and you walk through the doors _

_its the morning of your very first day_

_say hi to your friends you aint seen in a while _

_try to stay out of everybodys way_

Chapter 4

BPOV

As me and Edward pulled up to Forks High School i felt my heart begin to pound faster than before. Everyone in the car smiled at me knowingly and i felt a wave of calm overcome me. Man, my family was wierd. It was as if they knew i was nervous. I knew there was something different about all of them, but i didnt push it, they would tell me if it was important wouldnt they?

The school was very small compared to the schools in Italy. This was a small down of course. Where it always rained. As i got out of the car with my family i hooked my arms with Edward and Alice. They where my best friends. Although i knew to myself that i had a little crush on Edward. Alice patted my head and Edward rolled his eyes at me when i started to silently whisper Wer off to See the Wizard.

"Come on Dorthy, lets go get our scheduales" Edward said as we passed bunches of drooling girls. I got somewhat jeluse. We finally made it to the front office and got the plump lady in the front counter to give us our lesson schedual. I compared my schedual with the rest of my family and found that i had English Literature, and PE with Alice, Biology, Music, Choir, and Math with Edward and my last class Dance by myself. I was glad that i had lunch with my whole family.

As me and Alice headed to our first class a boy with long black hair and a yellowish complexion with an overfriendly girn walked up to me and snapped a picture without asking. My eyes widended and i stopped to rub them because of the flash.

"Hey there dollface, Im Erick Yorkie, school Newspaper Editor, and you must be Isabella Swan" He said shaking my hand. Oh God.

"Bella, and oh nice to meet you but i really got to get going to my class" Alice yanked my arm and moved us forward.

"Thanks" I whispered to her. She giggled and we walked into class. English was boring as well as PE where i tripped and nearly smashed my brains untill a cute guy with a baby face and blonde hair caught me.

"Hey, im Mike Newton" He said casually he looked like some sort of Jock.

"Hey Mike, Im Bella, thanks for catching me." I said honestly. I would have had a major nose bleed if he hadnt caught me.

"No problem, so see you around?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah, see ya." He didnt seem so bad.

When i got out of PE i searched for my music class that i had with Edward. I was exicted to have so many classes with him. It was sure to be fun. I finally found the class behind the gym and walked in. I took a seat at the back followed by Edward who took the seat next to mine.

"Hey" I said as he put his things down on the table.

"Hey Bells, hows your first day at magical Forks high?" He said with a chuckle.

"Oh just amazing, completly perfect" I replied sarcastically as the teacher entered the room. The class became silent as he went around the room asking what we played.

"Guitar, and the piano" I said as he reached me. Edward raised an eyebrow at me when i said piano.

"Edward what do you play?" The teacher asked after writing down what i played.

"I play the piano too sir" his velvety voice answered.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, im really sick right now i acctually have a bad cough and a fever so i had to sneak in here when my mom went to the store and write this im feeling sick so ill update again later. This was only part 1 of the first day :D**

** -NATALIExoxo**

**P.S. Reviews make me feel better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because of all the reviews i got i decided to continue the story:D thanks you guys for reviewing it really means alot to me, so heres the part 2 of school:D hope you enjoy it and please REVIEW! btw..thanks to **_**ABBY **_**who reviewed almost every chapter so thanks:D**

Chapter 5

EPOV

After i told Mr. Belner that i played the piano he broke us off into groups of two and gave us a project to work on. We where supposed to compose a song and sing and play at least one instrament. Luckily i was placed with Bella.

"So what instruments should we play and whos gonna sing?" I asked her looking into her deep chocolate eyes. She seemed stunned for a minute then recovered. I had forgotten we had that effect on people.

"Err...I can sing, you should do the piano and i could do the guitar?" She asked nervously. She had no reason to be nervous around me. Bella had become a very good friend to me over the past days she had been living with me.

"Sure that would be great, so iv got a tune that iv been composing for a few days you could add the lyrics and guitar part and ill learn the piano how does that sound" She nodded as i took out the sheet of composing paper I set it on the piano and began to play it. She was concentrating very hard and asked me to keep reapeting a few parts.

"Umm..i think i got it. Do you wanna hear it?" She asked. I was surprised. She thought of lyrics after only an hour? I nodded eagerly as she began to strum a sweet melody on her guitar.

_**I'd never gone with the wind**_

_**I just let it flow**_

_**let it take me where it wants to go**_

_**til you open the door and there's so much more**_

_**Id never seen it before**_

_**I was trying to fly but i couldn't find wings**_

_**but you came along and changed everything**_

_**chorus**_

_**you lift my feet off the ground**_

_**you spin me around**_

_**you make me crazier, crazier**_

_**feels like im falling and I **_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**you make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

_**i watched from a distance as you you made life your own**_

_**every sky was your own kind of blue**_

_**and i wanted to know how that would feel**_

_**and you made it so real**_

_**you showed me something that i couldnt see**_

_**you opened my eyes and made my believe**_

_**chorus**_

_**you lift my feet off the ground**_

_**you spin me around**_

_**you make me crazier, crazier**_

_**feels like im falling in **_

_**and im lost in your eyes**_

_**you make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

_**baby you showed me what livin is for**_

_**i dont want to hide anymore**_

_**you lift my feet off the ground**_

_**you spin me around**_

_**you make me crazier, crazier**_

_**feels like im falling and I **_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**you make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier**_

Her voice was like magic. Like soft Bells. She sounded so much like a professional singer. I was astounded. I also wondered who that song was about. I knew i was secretly hoping it was about me.

"Wow, Bella, that was amazing." I told her as she blushed.

"Thanks, i dunno, songs just pop into my head alot.." She blushed. She was so cute when she blushed, of course i could see the pounding blood flowing in her cheeks but she still looked cute.

"Isabella can i talk to you for a second" The teacher said, i hadnt noticed that he was watching. I watched her nod and follow him to his front desk. Even though he was whispereing i could hear what they where saying with my hearing.

"Bella, i dont know if youd be interested in this, but, i have a friend, a professional talent scout that lives in Holleywood California and hes looking for the next big star, well i have honestly never heard a voice like yours so i was wondering if you where interested in composing a song and recording it and i can send it to him to see what he thinks" He looked at her intently.

"Umm..well ok, that would be fine, but what happens if he likes it?" She asked nervously.

"Well if he likes it you move to Holleywood and record more songs, then concerts, record deals, fame" He smiled at her. Bella, my Bella move across the country?

"Oh...well i dunno..." She said glancing at me. I wished i could hear her thoughts so badly.

"Come on Isabella, just give it a try" He said trying to convince her.

"Umm..ok" She said quietly.

"Alright we could go into the recording room right now if you have a song and send a demo to him" He said gesturing toward the room next door.

"Yeah, ok" She said. i watched as she followed him next door and heard her sit down with a guitar. Her soft musical voice filled the air.

_**Waking up I see that everything is ok**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so great**_

_**Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**_

_**I think about the little things that make life great**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**I found a place so safe, not a single tear**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**_

_**Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**_

_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**_

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**_

_**It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant (It makes you want to cry)**_

_**This innocence is brilliant**_

_**Please don't go away 'cause I need you now and I'll hold on to it**_

_**Don't you let it pass you by**_

_**(It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry)**_

_**This innocence is brilliant (It's so beautiful)**_

_**I hope that it will stay (It's so beautiful)**_

_**This moment is perfect**_

_**Please don't go away**_

_**I need you now and I'll hold on to it (It makes me want to cry)**_

_**Don't you let it pass you by**_

That was amazing Isabella, ill send this to him and ill get back to you next class. With that Bella came out and sat back down next to me. She smiled at me. I glared at her. How could she betray us like this. We took her in and i loved her and now i knew she didnt love me, she was willing to move to Holleywood.

I stood up when the bell rang determined to make her pay. I walked up to one of the prettiest girls in school Tanya.

"Hey Tanya, i was just wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" I asked her giving her a crooked smile. If Bella didnt love me then i would get over her and this was the way to do it.

"OMG yeah i would love that" With that she took my hand and kissed me on the lips.

The next day when we got into Music class the teacher pulled Bella aside with a big smile on his face.

"He loved it Isabella, he already got you a suite at a five star hotel, he wants you in Holleywood this saturday he sent this plane ticket. Youll be a star Isabella" She smiled slightly and sat back down with the ticket. She looked at me and smiled.

"Edward i got it" She whispered smiling.

"Great for you." I said sarcastically. She frowned and stuck the ticket in her bag. Our family had talked about this and Esme and Carlilse decided that if she wanted to that she could go to Holleywood. She was really going.

As we where walking out of class Bella turned and looked at me nervously.

"Edward, before i leave i just have to say one thing i lov-"

"Hey Edddiieee baby**" **heard Tanya as she came up to me and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Hey babe" I replied. Was Bella going to say I love you to me? I turned to see Bella walking down the hallway wiping her eyes and sniffling. I had just lost my only true love. By the time i got home that day Bella was gone.

**DUN DUN DUN lol. whaddya think? I have some MAJOR twists planned for this story! What will happen when Bella comes back after becoming the worlds #1 singer/ actor / model? After Edward Broke her heart? **

** -NATALIExoxo**

** REVEIW REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry made a mistake ill update by tonight i promise!**


End file.
